


A busy day at the Garrison

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Month of writing challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I should add more tags, No shipping, Prompt: Chewing Gum, This is very short, but I dunno what's worth tagging about, no shipping at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Lance had nothing to do and decided to see what Pidge and Matt were up to. He didn't expect to stay there long.





	A busy day at the Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a monthly prompt list that I'm going to attempt to complete. This one is very short because I was planning on doing an outline of sorts over the weekend but then I forgot and didn't, but they will - probably - improve.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked as he leaned over the back of Pidge’s chair.  
“I’m outta tape,” Matt called. He was lying on the floor under some machine, Lance couldn’t figure out what it was.  
“There’s not any up here,” Pidge told her brother.  
“Well, I need something to hold this together until I can weld it. Whatcha got?”  
“Uh, there’s not much.” Pidge swiveled her chair around to face Lance. “Do you have any gum?”  
Lance checked his pockets and produced one old stick of cinnamon gum. “What are you gonna do wi-”  
“Matt, I’m kicking it under for you, try to grab it.”  
He was able to get it and there was a brief chewing sound, then a little happy cheer as it worked in place of the tape they were using before.  
“What are you doing anyway?” Lance asked Pidge...again.  
“Fixing some Garrison tech.”  
“Why, did you break it?”  
“No, we didn’t break it.”  
“Not that I would’nt’ve, given the opportunity,” Matt chimed in.  
“It’s some old machine that’s supposed to control the simulators. It’s kind of a piece of junk,” Pidge answered. “I forgot to ask, did you need something?”  
“Nah, just bored. Keith’s showing the Marmorites Earth stuff, Hunk is trying to teach the MFE pilots how to cook I think.”  
“Both of those sound like they’ll end badly,” Pidge joked.  
“This sounds like it might end with Matt setting his hair on fire,” Lance responded.  
“I haven’t done that since I was fifteen!” Matt said.  
“You realize you’re not helping your case,” Pidge laughed.  
“Well, I’ll leave you both to this.”  
“You can stay here if you want,” Pidge said. “Making fun of my brother is a team activity.”


End file.
